Earned It
by bladgleyluvr09
Summary: I just saw FSOG and this came to me naturally. This is a one shot for now, but based on reviews, I may make it a 2 shot and bump it up to M.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't even know how to preface this. I saw _50 Shades of Grey_ today and basically wrote this fanfic in my head as the movie panned out. This is probably the most organic, easiest write I've ever done and I think it turned out pretty well. One shot for now, but after I see the response, I could consider making it a two-shot. Please review**

"Come see _50 Shades of Grey_ with me tonight." Hanna props herself up on her elbows, her cheeks still flushed from her and Caleb's cardio.

"Absolutely not," he says without hesitation.

"I think I could make you if I really wanted to," she counters, challenging him. He breaks eye contact with her, knowing immediately where she's headed. She knows what she does to him and knows how to use it against him – _all in good fun of course_.

"No," he says firmly and if he hadn't just had her for the past half hour, his answer may have been a little different. "I'm sure Emily will want to see it with you."

"Because she's _lesbian_?" Her eyes are wide, but he knows her well enough to tell when she's joking.

"No, Hanna…" He says slowly, as though he's talking to a four year old. "Because she's a girl. Call Aria or Spence-" he stops abruptly. "You know what? I'm sure your _mom_ would love to go with you. I'm pretty sure I saw her reading it on her iPad." She knows he's half joking, although Hanna _is_ pretty sure that she saw the same thing.

"Whatever," she says quickly. She doesn't want to think about her mother and a naked Jamie Dornan right now.

She's slow in getting dressed and he watches her attentively with his hands behind his head. She bends down for her jeans, and she's clad in only the lingerie that – an hour before – he'd peeled off of her body and strewn on the floor.

"Well, I'm gonna go," Hanna says and he's shaken out of his fantasy of her. "I'm sure Spencer and Aria will go with me,"

He nods at her as she saunters out of his room; he's still naked in bed. "Love you!" he calls out after her before the door to his upscale apartment swings shut.

After a few minutes of lounging underneath the warmth of the covers of his bed, he decides it's finally time to get up and be productive. He rifles through the chest of drawers against the wall and grabs a clean pair of boxers before heading to the shower.

Before he even realizes what he's doing, he's on Google and has "50 shades of grey" typed into the web browser. _IMDB_ has it rated as a 3.9 out of 10, and the movie scored a 26% on _Rotten Tomatoes_, but his curiosity gets the best of him. 10 minutes into his search and he's aware that the movie grossed over $248 million globally this weekend alone, was based on a book, and that book initiated as a _Twilight _"fan-fiction" – whatever that was.

He cracks and finally clicks on the trailer. It has 60 million views on YouTube and after nearly three minutes, he's convinced that the acting isn't terrible and the movie might actually be…_good_.

Caleb's halfway through a plot summary on Wikipedia when his phone buzzes next to him, startling him out of the synopsis of the erotic romance film. He shakes his head at himself in disbelief and forces himself to close the slim MacBook in front of him.

"Spencer," the name comes off of his tongue more like a question than anything else.

"You need to come here now," Caleb's mind immediately starts to race, and he wonders if anything has happened to Hanna.

"What's wrong?" He tries not to yell at the brunette.

"No, no, oh my gosh, nothing like that," she attempts to calm him. "It's just that…well…we went to the movies and came back to my house and decided to have a little wine, and a little turned into a lot and I totally would let Hanna stay over it's just that I have a red eye flight to San Francisco and I really don't think she'd want to-" Caleb cuts off her rambling when he hears her words start to slur together.

"I'll be there in five minutes, Spence. Don't worry." He assures her.

"Thanks Caleb," he can hear the alcohol induced smile in her voice.

...

"You're the best," Hanna says to him, with her hand on his chest. Whenever she's drunk, she's all over him and he knows when she's like this he could get her to do anything he wanted, but he doesn't. He never does.

"Come on baby, get in the car." He says with a soft voice. His hand is on her lower back, and he's fully supporting her weight as she ducks into his Audi A8, a birthday gift from his birth mother in Montecito.

She sways lightly to the pop station that he's put on for her and their lighthearted conversation never lasts more than three exchanges before she changes the subject.

...

"So how was the movie, baby?" He takes her hand after unlocking the door and lets her lead their way into the apartment, following closely behind the blonde.

"It was so good," She raves. "You would've loved it. _Tons_ of rough sex." She raises her eyebrows at him and laughs lightly.

"Yeah, I was actually reading up about it," he says tentatively and hopes she doesn't make a big deal about it.

"Were you now?" She says seductively and takes a step closer to him and he breathes in deeply, he can already feel his cock beginning to harden at her words.

He nods.

"Wait here, I want to try something," she says quickly, her blues eyes wide. Before he can even process what she's saying she's already in his bedroom and he's too stooped to follow her. He can't even imagine what she's doing, but after a movie like that, his mind is everywhere. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't fantasized about trying some new things _with_ and _to_ her, but he never would have vocalized anything to Hanna, unless she initiated it.

After a few moments she reenters the kitchen, wearing the lingerie that he presumes she had on under her clothes. She has one of his silk ties in hand.

His eyes boggle and after looking her up and down and exploring every possible outcome of this situation, he's not sure if she wants to blindfold him or herself.

"I want you to tie me your bed," she says finally, her facial expression and tone utterly serious.

"Han, you're drunk." He rationalizes.

"Is that a "no"?" She retorts.

"You're drunk." He repeats because it's all he can do, and his voice is low and in his throat.

"Come on," she smiles deviously and it's a smile that he's fallen victim to countless times before.

She starts to his room and she knows he'll follow. He always does.

She lays down on his bed on her back and looks up at him, her lashes thick. He takes the tie slowly and tentatively from her hands and gently reaches for her arms. He lightly ties her to rungs of his headboard in a very loose and noncommittal manner.

"I know you can tie it tighter than that," she eggs him on. She wants him to be slightly angry. She wants him to be aggressive. She wants him to _want_ to dominate her.

And it's not that he's_ not_ interested, frankly he very much so is. But he doesn't want to take advantage of her and he'd never want to so much as put a scratch on her perfect body. But he obliges, and she bites her lip as he hovers over and reties the restraint. This time her wrists are under slight pressure, but the force isn't strong enough to bruise her delicate joints.

_"Are you sure?_" His lips are right against her ear, and she can feel the warmth of his breath on her cheek. His hands are softly wandering up and down her curves, but the hesitance is clear in his voice.

"Caleb." She shifts a little bit underneath him and looks up at him again. "Are _you _sure?" She asks earnestly, because she doesn't want to pressure him into anything that he's not comfortable doing.

He looks down at the blonde, gently writhing beneath him. Her hair is fanned out onto the pillow beneath her and her hips are slightly bucked - an offering of her body to him. The bra she's wearing is pushing her already full chest up and closer to his face. She looks like sex personified and there's nothing he wants to do more now than to keep fucking her until he physically can't anymore. He looks pained as he has to tear his eyes away from her body and scan the room for what he's looking for. He spots her navy blue sleep mask on his nightstand and reaches for it. She looks confused for a moment and then there's a wicked glint in her eyes when she realizes what he's doing. He cradles her head delicately in his hand and slips the mask over her eyes.

He looks down at her once more before trailing his index finger between her cleavage down to her navel, and finally over her black lace panties. "I'm sure," he whispers finally.

_Please review_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter is for nico229ro on Tumblr. Thank you for staying on top of me and motivating me to write this chapter. I'm sorry if this doesn't live up to your expectations, but I was suffering from writers block. Reviews are love! Until next time!** _

She begins to squirm underneath him after his movements cease. He's watching her. "Stay," his voice comes out thick and with clear hesitance. He clears his throat and tries again. "Stay still," he says finally with conviction. She bites her lip and nods at his command, and her movements immediately stopping. Caleb reaches toward her mouth and uses his thumb to gently tug her full bottom lip from between her teeth.

He can't help himself any longer and as he looks at the woman beneath him - so vulnerable and completely at his whim - he's overcome with the urge to have her immediately. He can't even process where to start, or how the situation ended up like it did, but he begins with placing a kiss on her neck and proceeds to place a neat line of hot, wet kisses down her neck, between her breasts, down her stomach. _Mmmm_ he moans between her thighs and earns a light shiver from Hanna.

He hooks his index fingers between the lace and the smooth skin of her outer thighs and slowly and torturously drags the lingerie down her legs and off of her feet. He tosses the thin piece of fabric onto the floor, not quite paying attention to where it lands. He places one hand on the inside of each of her thighs and spreads them. Hanna's toes curl and he can feel her body tense up under him in anticipation.

"Relax," he hisses against her and she can feel the vibration of his words against her clit. He suddenly he shifts off of her and tugs at his white henley, stripping it from his chest. Although she can't see him, her sense of sound is heightened. She hears the distinct sound of cotton pooling to the floor and soon after that his jeans and boxers follow suit. As badly as he wants to roughly push himself into Hanna and fuck her senseless, he can't bring himself to do that to her.

He loses his will again and he can't bring himself to just fuck her without warning. His hands are burrowed underneath her curvy body - the tips of his fingers nearly touching underneath her waist. "I need to have you," his lips are at her neck and voice sounds deeply pained. He feels he _has_ to have her, but he also _has_ to warn her before he has his way with her. Hanna tries to conceal a smile as she's not used to hearing Caleb talk like this.

She composes herself and simply nods again and when his strong hands meet her hip bones and he finally thrusts into her, it's clear his warning was not heeded. She's startled and when she gasps, he honestly does feel bad, but she feels too good to stop. When he pulls out, he clenches his teeth and tries to do anything besides relax. When he relaxes, he lets go too easy. _He needs something to grip on to - hard._

He reaches over the blonde and grabs the vertical rungs of his headboard on either side of Hanna's bound hands and tries to channel all of his focus into squeezing the wooden rung - channeling it into have something to grasp onto. He's basically laying on top of her and he has to actively concentrate on not crushing her delicate body.

Even with Hanna's hands bound, Caleb is still rattled at how much control her body has over him. His jaw locks as he thrusts into her again and again, and with each thrust his hands clamp harder onto the headboard. Hanna's biting her lip again to stifle a moan, and had this been a few moments ago, he would have stopped her, but _now_ his energy is focused on not coming undone before they even really get started.

His brow is furrowed and he's gripping his bed so hard that when the thin wood of the headboard snaps, he doesn't hear it and when Hanna's hands begin to struggle free from the hold, he's genuinely confused. Her wrists are still lightly bound with his tie, but are no longer restrained to the headboard.

"_Oh my god Caleb,_" she laughs as she tries to wriggle loose from the silk, but stops when she see's his face fall a little bit.

"Fuck it," he growls, taking the wooden rod from her hand and tossing it onto floor. It hits the woods with a loud clatter and he turns back to the blonde. He rolls them over, so that she's on top and when his hands find her hips and he angles her body on top of his _just the way he likes, _it's _he_ who closes his eyes. Caleb rolls her back and forth on his cock, controlling the quick movements. His head thrown back in ecstasy and he can feel his release building, but he wants to hold on a bit longer. He grinds her slowly on his lap and has his eyebrows furrowed as she takes every last ounce of his willpower away. When he finally comes undone, it feels so good that it hurts.

He's drained, but wants to - _needs to_ \- satisfy the blonde on top of him and he tightens his grip on her hips and she continues to ride out on his orgasm. After a few moments bouncing on him, her movements become sporadic and she suddenly becomes so tight that if he hadn't came three minutes ago, he'd for sure come undone right now. She collapses on his chest and for a moment all she does is pant breathlessly.

After a while, she sits up and Caleb begins to trace her wrists with such a delicate touch that it's hard to believe only moments early he'd snapped his headboard. After removing the silk restraint from her limbs, he places a kiss on each of her wrists.


End file.
